One Moment
by Betty Boop
Summary: One moment in forever can change everything. Just a one shot about love between Fred and Hermione and how an old radio brought them together.Post deathly hollows.Pleeeeease R&R!


**One Moment**

Hermione Granger had a lot to study. _A lot_. But that isn't so easy when she's sitting in a quiet library all alone, surrounded by books, with a quill in her hand, working on her muggle studies essay, and all the while thinking of her most amazing, most wonderful, most beautiful boyfriend, Fred Weasley. When she was supposed to think about the effect television had on muggles and their children, she was reminiscing about the time he had took her to the movies (which was very, very new to him). She still doesn't know what the movie was about. She had other things on her mind at that moment (especially because they were sitting in the very last row). She remembered his first attempts in driving and giggled out loud. She swore that day that she will never, _ever_ get in a car with him again. Her mind was flooded with pictures of his grinning face when she woke up on her birthday one morning and saw the one thing she could ever want. Him.

After the Battle of Hogwarts there was a moment. Just a few minutes after it ended. Just one moment. One moment that was pure torment. One moment she couldn't see him. It was like he wasn't in the room at all. As if he had disappeared along with all the souls that fought bravely, but didn't make it. People were screaming, laughing, chanting... But it was quiet. She could not hear one word, she could not see one face, she could not feel one touch. That is until she felt a pair of familiar arms around her, heard his mesmerizing voice whispering her name into her ear, and turned around to see his face. The moment had passed. The moment so essential she couldn't bare to forget it. Because, it was that moment that she had realized she loved him.

So here she was, in the Hogwarts library, studying for her N.E.W.T exams. She couldn't believe it was the end of her seventh year already. She was the only one that came back to school after the battle, of course. Fred was always around her, helping her prepare (Who knew he _actually_ studied for his exams?). When ever she went to Hogsmeade he would run out of his store with a huge grin on his face running towards her, ignoring his brothers comments and eye rolls.

-You're distracting me, you know. – She said as she felt the heat of his body on her back and inhaled his beautiful smell. Oh, how had she gotten used to that smell in the past few years...

-Well, that's kind of the point, you know. – He breathed, his face now inches away from hers. – You didn't really think I'm interested in... What the bloody hell is this? – He grabbed her book and leaned onto the table studying the picture with a grimace.

-Hey! Give it back! I need it!

-No. Really, what is this? – He held the book for her to see. She giggled

-That's a cellphone. – She said through her laughter.

-A cell what? – His eyebrows knitted. She loved it when he did that, even though it meant he was really frustrated

-A cellphone! – She laughed harder and then she stopped, thinking. – Remember when Ron was thirteen and he tried using a phone to contact Harry? – She finally asked remembering the letter she got that summer.

He laughed. – How could I forget? He was so loud I think the whole neighbourhood heard him.

-Well, this is the same thing, only you can take a cellphone out of the house.

-Oh. – He nodded, though she didn't believe he understood a word she said. She watched him flip the pages for a few moments seeing how his blue eyes lit up at every new page before returning to her essay. She only wrote a few lines before she felt his lips in her hair as he murmured:

-Oh, I know what this is. – He put the book in front of her and she couldn't help but smile. She was looking at a picture of a radio. A radio that was much like the one that brought the two of them together.

_She was fiddling with a radio she got as a Christmas present from her parents. The common room was empty, which __wasn't__ such a __surprise__ since it was 2.30 in the morning. __Suddenly__ she heard the portrait move and saw a figure coming in.___

_-Where have you been? – She __screeched__ when she recognized the figure as Fred.___

_-Just walking around. Why are you still awake? – He looked __concerned__ as he watched her shake her head.___

_-Can't sleep.___

_-Why not?___

_She could see he __wasn't__ going to give up so she told him the truth. – It's __Umbridge__. I can't look at her anymore or stand any more of her injustice. – Her eyes flew to his hand and she could see words carved in his skin. She felt a rush of anger she __couldn't__ control. She also recognized a new feeling. Like she needed to protect him. She __couldn't__understand__ it so she just went back to __fiddling__ with the radio.___

_She suddenly felt him closer to her, maybe just a few inches away, but she __didn't__ turn her head. He'd never been so close to her. She __didn't__ know what to do.___

_-Dance with me. – He whispered into her ear holding out his hand. She __didn't__ know what to do, she just looked at him with questioning eyes. His were sparkling, with an excited smile hiding somewhere deep within them.___

_-Dance with me. – He repeated. She looked at him again, and there was something in his eyes that made her hart skip a beat. __Without__ thinking she placed her hand in his and stood up. He took her in his arms, holding her to him, __burying__ his face in her hair, inhaling her lovely scent. She placed her arms around his neck, holding him close to her, resting her head on his shoulder.___

_-Hermione... – He whispered. She raised her head to look into his eyes. His beautiful, sea deep blue eyes. He removed a strand of hair from her face and looked at her parted lips.___

_That was their first kiss. He leaned in placing his lips on hers, __surprising__ her. She __felt__ a shiver run down her spine, a spark burst on her fingertips which were now in his hair, holding him to her. He parted his lips and inhaled her scent, crushing them with hers once again._

Fred kissed her hair softly and turned the page again.

-And what is this?

-It's a TV. It's a telecommunication medium for transmitting and receiving moving images that can be in shades of grey or multicolored. They're usually accompanied by sound.

Fred just looked at her blankly. – Hermione, I love you, but if I stay here any longer my brain will melt. – He kissed her cheek as she giggled and walked away.

-Oh, almost forgot. – He turned around, took a small bag filled with yellow candy from his pocket and tossed it to her. She catched it and eyed it suspiciously.

-What is it? – He asked when he saw the expression on her face.

-Um, I kinda made it a rule in fourth year not to take any food from you. – She said remembering Neville batting his wings.

-Well, that's completely understandable. – He laughed and walked towards her, sitting on the chair next to her. He took a peace of candy and ate it. – Well, I'm alive, aren't I? – He said after a few moments and smiled.

She smiled back and took one piece herself. – I guess you are.

He stood, leaned down and kissed her, stroking her hair.

-I love you. – She whispered – If there's anything I'm sure of, it's that.

He smiled, kissed her forehead and then... he walked away. She was stunned, so much that she instinctively turned to her essay.

Then a moment came.

-Hermione? – She heard him and turned to him. He was leaning on a shelf a few feet away from her.

Just one moment.

-Yeah? – She could hear the hurt in her voice.

One moment of pure bliss.

-If there's anything I'm sure of...

The moment she knew...

-It's that I am going to marry you some day, Hermione Granger.

...he loved her.


End file.
